fablefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Pule
http://images.wikia.com/common/extensions/wikia/MyHome/images/fire.png http://images.wikia.com/common/extensions/wikia/MyHome/images/fire.png http://images.wikia.com/common/extensions/wikia/MyHome/images/fire.png http://images.wikia.com/common/extensions/wikia/MyHome/images/fire.png http://images.wikia.com/common/extensions/wikia/MyHome/images/fire.png Hello there! Welcome to my talk page! If you are going to leave a message, please remember to sign it with four tildes (~~~~) or by using the signature button. I also have a few rules: 1. Be constructive: if you have a problem, state it. Show your points and proof. Do not complain without a purpose. 2. Do not delete other users posts. 3. No personal attacks against me or another user on this page. 4. Do not harass other users here. Doing so could get you blocked. Thank you! Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, Defenestration, and thank you for your contribution to Normanomicon! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- Enodoc (Talk) 22:01, 24 September 2010 How Bout Dem Yankees? Did you get upset :( Sorry for the "trolling" part, I was just feeling vexed (alcohol makes even dumber). My apologies. Block question to endoc You should have asked that message on his talk page, not on a completely unrelated forum. --JonTheMon 21:36, October 21, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, and to answer your question, that user had created a page which was then deleted. --JonTheMon 21:37, October 21, 2010 (UTC) : :Oh, okay, sorry about that. Want me to change that comment? DefenestrationWanna Chat?'' 21:38, October 21, 2010 (UTC)'' ::Eh, it's mostly advice for the future. --JonTheMon 21:44, October 21, 2010 (UTC) :: ::Alright. DefenestrationWanna Chat?'' 21:51, October 21, 2010 (UTC)'' yo Unknownsniper 00:51, October 24, 2010 (UTC)u seem to be realy into fable and i am to, so maybe we can be friends and play fable 3 together. Um, I don't really know you, so I don't really know how that's gonna work. And why'd you post that (^) 3 times? Also, you should put your signature after your message, rather than before. DefenestrationHappy Holloween!'' 00:56, October 24, 2010 (UTC)'' How else can u make new friends if u dont get to know someone, its not like im a killer who feeds on the souls of humans O.o,and sorry about the 3 post i accidently did that.Unknownsniper 03:13, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Well, still I have no idea who you are, at all. And you have no idea who I am. So I could like talk to you on here and satuff like that, but I'm not sure if that would make us friends. And it's okay about that triple post thingy. DefenestrationHappy Holloween!'' 03:26, October 24, 2010 (UTC)'' True, eh maybe we could play fable 3 together and talk about how awsome it isUnknownsniper 03:53, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Sadly, I don't have Live. We could always talk about it on the IRC channel, though. DefenestrationHappy Holloween!'' 04:02, October 24, 2010 (UTC) '' Ok, well whenever u do get live lets chat.Unknownsniper 04:05, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Alright DefenestrationHappy Holloween!'' 04:16, October 24, 2010 (UTC)'' Sorry for all the editing mistakes i make, but thanks for fixing them. someday i will get better at this.Unknownsniper 04:30, October 24, 2010 (UTC) No problem. If you need help, I suggest you ask one of the users here . They know a lot more than I do, so I hope that helped. DefenestrationHappy Holloween!'' 04:41, October 24, 2010 (UTC)'' User:Unknownsniper